


Heat Haze

by Anonymous



Series: the bottom wilbur soot rarepair anon [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Don’t kinkshame me please and ty, Fox Hybrid Fundy, Fox Hybrid Wilbur, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Wilbur Soot, Pillow humping in the beginning bc that’s hot!!!!, Top Floris | Fundy, alpha fundy, but it’s really me pushing the NON INCESTUOUS fundbur agenda in disguise, hehehe >:3, its traditional a-b-o btw I cannot be scuffed to make my own, they aren’t related in this :P canon relationships are dead and I killed them, yeah i see your non sexualized a-b-o and I raise you sexualized a-b-o, ☺️😌 feeling cute might make a sequel where it’s exile Wilbur on the run with a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wilbur really needed to learn to lock his doors.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Wilbur Soot
Series: the bottom wilbur soot rarepair anon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153415
Comments: 23
Kudos: 185
Collections: Anonymous





	Heat Haze

**Author's Note:**

> THEY ARE NOT RELATED!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Fundy washed up on the side of a river and stumbled into L’manburg as an 18+ adult. 
> 
> Everyone thought Wilbur was a beta, but he ain’t. 
> 
> 💛🧡Thanks 🧡💛

Wilbur buried his face into his arm, sobs falling out of his mouth as he continued to hump the pillow. 

Stupid fucking mating season. 

The heat coiling in his belly refused to release itself no matter how frantically he drove his hips up and down, no matter how roughly or quickly the soft pillow fabric dragged against his sensitive folds. All that he could feel was painful pleasure, overwhelming and underwhelming all at once.

He hated it. 

Wilbur’s ears twitched as he picked up on the sound of a door opening, but whether it was outside or inside his home was anyone’s guess. It was probably outside, though — his hearing had only become more sensitive from his heat. He just needed to block it out and focus on masturbating right now so that he could go back to his responsibilities... which was easier said than done. 

_This would’ve been easier if you just let people know you were a hybrid or even just an omega,_ a traitorous part of his mind whispered, _then you could’ve taken time off instead of having to find suppressants and lie to everyone you love._

He couldn’t, though. Just the thought of telling anyone made him sick — even though he knew that there was no one here that would persecute others (Fundy’s situation came to mind — everyone had welcomed the amnesiac adult in with open arms), Wilbur still didn’t want to risk it. His ragged ears and tail plus his disgusting scars were testament to what happened the last time he trusted anyone with that sort of information. 

It was fine. Wilbur could handle himself. Like what he was doing right now, riding a pillow as shocks of pleasure ran up his spine, another low moan bubbling from his lips. His eyes slammed shut, ears pressing against his skull so hard that he didn’t pick up the sound of footsteps getting closer. 

And then his bedroom door creaked, and his eyes flew open. 

“Hey, Wilbur, I know it’s late but—“ Fundy stopped and stared, his lashing tail going still as he took in the sight in front of him. Panic seized Wilbur, forcing him still on the pillow, mouth parted to say something, but he couldn’t. His ears pressed tightly against his head, but it was clear that Fundy could see them with the way his eyes flickered towards them. Tears prick at the edge of his own eyes. Fuck, how could he have messed up so badly?

(In his haze of panic, he missed the way Fundy sniffed the air, pupils dilating as the realization hit, nor the way he licked his lips, looking at Wilbur in an entirely new light.)

“I’m— fuck, please don’t tell anyone,” Wilbur said, finally finding it in him to move off the pillow and tug his sweater as far down as he can. He was quick to shove his beanie over his head, and while he knew Fundy had already seen, maybe he could still lie about it? “I mean— this was a bad dye accident, super embarrassing, and I, uh, please don’t tell—“ He took a step back towards the window, fulling intending to jump out half nude if he has to, but then Fundy was grabbing him by the arm and tugging him close. 

“Wilbur,” he murmured, quiet and soothing that Wilbur couldn’t help but melt into his arms, “You’re a hybrid?” 

There’s nothing else he could do; Fundy knew now. Wilbur nodded, staring at anywhere but Fundy’s face. The other fox-hybrid ran a gentle hand through his hair, pulling off his beanie and revealing two ragged and scarred ears. Wilbur flinched at the quiet growl that escapes him, and Fundy was fortunately quick to quiet down. 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Fundy asked, but there’s nothing accusing about it. Just a gentle question that made his vision start to blur. Fuck, his emotions were a _mess_.

“Didn’ wanna get h’rt,” he mumbled, letting the other lead them to the bed. “Not again.” 

“...Okay, that’s understandable. You’re in heat right now, so why don’t we sit down for a bit?” Wilbur let the other pull him towards the bed, too shaky and half-panicked to even think about putting up token protest. Fundy was incredibly gentle with him, tail twining with his as he laid him down. Shivers ran through him at every brush of Fundy’s claws, and the other man noticed. “Wilbur. I’m not going to tell anyone, but uh... do you want help? Or should I go—?” He made a move to leave, and something in him seemed to break at the sight. 

“No, no, _don’t_ ,” Wilbur begged, grasping at his arm. “It hurts, I don’t— I don’t want to be alone. Besides, if it’s with you, I don’t... I don’t mind. Just... be gentle.” Fundy stiffened, staring at him with dark but hesitant eyes. 

“Are you absolutely sure?” He nodded frantically, legs instinctively spreading as he panted, quiet and quick. Fundy’s tail lashed, nose twitching as he focused on the little trails of slick dripping down Wilbur’s pale legs. “Fuck, can I...?” 

“G-Go ahead.” Wilbur shivered as hot air brushes against his sensitive folds, nails gently digging into his thighs and prying them apart. His sweater sleeves came up to cover his face, muffling the quiet moan that escaped as Fundy took one teasing lick. 

His rough, textured tongue wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, and Wilbur rolled into it, more moans slipping out of his mouth. The other fox-hybrid was enthusiastic with his licking, thrusting in and out and swirling around his clit in a way that made him want to _scream_. “ _Fundy,_ ” he sobbed, and Fundy hummed, a gesture that was usually supposed to be reassuring instead sending shocks of pleasure through him. 

“You taste good, Wil,” he murmured against his cunt, “Absolutely fucking delicious.” He dove back in, and Wilbur wailed, the stimulation combined from earlier pushing him closer and closer to the edge. There was a warm pressure that was only growing, ready to burst at any moment. 

His fingers found Fundy’s hair, tugging gently to try and warn him. “F-Fundy, I’m— I’m gonna come—“ All the other did was hum, burying himself further and further, nails digging bruises into his thighs to keep him still as he continued to work him open with only his tongue. It only took a few more thrusts before Wilbur came, arching off the bed with a loud gasp, Fundy lapping up his orgasm.

There were stars in his eyes as Fundy stood, licking up the juices around his mouth and erect cock in hand, having taken it out while he was eating Wilbur out. Wilbur blinked, slow and half-drunk on pleasure, letting Fundy nuzzle and mark up the side of his neck, dick poking at his fold. “C-Can I?” 

“Please,” Wilbur mewled, and Fundy seemed to sigh at the sight of him, rubbing against him enough to slick himself up and gently press in. 

It was _amazing._

He felt full, Fundy’s dick long and thick enough that he could feel every ridge and bump against his fluttering walls. It was a heavy pressure, making his mouth move, though no words could come out. Fundy chuckled at the sight, leaning down to lap at his jaw as he waited for him to properly adjust. “So pretty,” he said, grinding lightly against Wilbur’s cunt, “Prettier than any vixen I’ve seen. Strong, too.” 

“S-Strong?” 

“Lean but you’re all muscle... and you’re smart as hell. You’d... you’d bear some good kits.” Fundy looked away, clearly embarrassed about what he had just admitted, but Wilbur... Wilbur thought it was _hot._ Maybe it was just the heat, but he wouldn’t mind starting a family with Fundy. He let his hand reach up and brush against his cheeks, rocking back on the other’s cock. 

“You think so?” Fundy’s pupils dilated, ears flicking as he took one shaking breath in and nodded. 

“You’d be the best parent in this entire damn SMP,” he muttered, starting a slow pace. “Fuck, do you know how beautiful you look when you’re leading? You’d look even nicer, round with a litter.” A quiet moan slipped out of him at the thought, only getting louder as his thrusts get faster, practically splitting him. “I’d stay with you. Through the whole thing. I wouldn’t let a single fucking person hurt you or our kits—“ and fuck, how Wilbur couldn’t help but gasp at that, arching back into him “—I’d kill them. You’re mine, I’ve wanted you for so long, fuck—“ 

“I’m yours,” he agreed, tears rolling down his face as he clung to Fundy’s back, “Fuck, always yours, there’s never going to be anyone else again, Fundy—“ Another orgasm sent sparks through his eyes, pulling a wail from his lips. Fundy fucked him through it, pressing kisses and hickies to his neck. He babbled praises, completely swept away with Wilbur in the heat. 

Every thrust now was bruising, jerking him up and knocking the breath out of him every turn. He could feel Fundy’s knot starting to inflate, catching against his cunt. Wilbur clung to him, trying to pull him as close as he can. “Wilbur, I’m gonna— shit, is it okay if I—“ 

“Yes, please, please, _please—_ ”

“I’ll take care of you,” he promised, nuzzling up against his neck, “I’ve loved you for a long time, don’t think that I wouldn’t, I— I—“ 

“I know. I love you too,” Wilbur whispered, and then there was a warm rush of come inside of him as the knot locked in tight, filling him up — sort of like a cream puff. The thought nearly made him giggle, but it quickly turned into a broken moan as more waves of come pumped inside of him. Fundy wrapped around him, keeping him tight and close, and for a second, Wilbur let himself think of a world where someone else won the election, where he could just stay tucked into Fundy’s arms without any responsibilities and burdens and just felt _safe_. 

Maybe he could pretend right now, as Fundy shifted them — still locked together — onto the bed, whispering sleepy nothings into his curls. 

It would only be for a little while, but it’s better than nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Fundbur doesn’t even have to be in DSMP y’know. They’ve done collars outside of it too. I will push my agenda for bottom Wil rare pairs and you CANNOT stop me. 
> 
> I am far too strong.
> 
> (yes rarepairs I write will include wilbur’s canonical animal partners. Love knows no boundaries when it’s comes to this man... unless they’re minors cause that’s p gross chief ngl)


End file.
